


Lonely Scarecrow

by junkrat_roadhog2001



Category: Smite - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Cutesy, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat_roadhog2001/pseuds/junkrat_roadhog2001
Summary: You were lonely, so the Gods sent an unlikely companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover story!! I am very excited to share this with you!!! 

You were sitting in your garden. The sun was setting, and the Gods were smiling upon you. A small squirrel looked at you, and seemed to smile. A glowing acorn rolled to your feet. The squirrel was gone. Annoy was attached to the acorn: it said "feed this to the scarecrow." And so you did.   
Days passed, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. You were on your porch again, and this time you heard whistling. It was a melancholic melody, a sad song that blended with the rustling crops in your field. The scarecrow, with it's blank, metal eyes, seemed to be staring at you. It's eyes were glowing ember. A laughter started up from the sky. You walked towards the scarecrow. It reached it's hand out, and you slowed danced together. The sun was rising, and the scarecrow said it had to do something. As quickly as it came to life, it died once more, and guarded the crops once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Did you enjoy it? I know I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
